degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 12
“So, mom is at home, mother is at the store. I’m going to get Clare then I will be right back.” Eli said, pulling into the driveway. “Are you going to be ok?” “I’m going to be fine!” I said, “It’s not like I’m going to be alone, and you’re going to be back in like 15 minutes.” I smiled and got out of the car. Eli waved and drove off. “Hey mom!” I called, walking into the kitchen. I noticed a note taped on the fridge. Meghan and Eli, I went to the store with your mother. Meghan, go with Eli to get Clare and we will be back soon. I love you and I hope your day was, well bearable. Mom I froze as I realized I was in the house alone, my arm almost instantly began to hurt. I took a few deep breaths and looked around. My head was buzzing as I realized anything I did now could go unknown. I took a step towards my hiding spot. Then I turned and ran. I didn’t really have a place I was running to. Just something I was running away from. I realized after a few blocks that I was going to Adam’s house. Ok, I could do that, as long as his mom wasn’t there. I was bad for me to be running, my heart was pounding in my chest about a million miles an hour. I stopped as my head began to spin. I hopped I wouldn’t pass out on the sidewalk. “Hey, are you alright?” I looked to see Zane and Riley. Thank goodness it was them and not someone else. Behind then was and old blue truck that if I had to guess I would say belonged to Riley. “Hey, are you ok,” Zane reached out and helped me stand. “I’m fine,” I said, but I sounded bad even to myself. Zane looked worried; Riley scooped me up into his arm and started carrying me to his truck. “Hey!” I said. “What are you doing?” “Look, you’re about as far from fine as it’s possible to be. Let me give you a ride.” He said, he nodded to Zane, who gave me a sympathetic look, and then he went into the house I had nearly passed out at. Once I was sitting inside the old truck, I felt better yet worse, my heart slowed but my brain rushed faster still. After everything I had been through I couldn’t believe what I had almost done. What the heck was I thinking?! My body no longer wanted the stuff, but my brain did. Oh boy did my brain want it. “Turn on this street.” I said. I told him Adam’s address and he got me there. I turned and thanked him. He had done so much for me. I walked up to the door, praying and praying. I knocked and hoped that if Mrs. Torres was there that she would let me in the door, I needed Adam right now. Then the door opened with a great sigh of relief Drew starred out at me. Drew, while he now avoided me on all cost, was tons better than his mom. “Adam home?” I asked, aware of how utterly strange I looked. “No,” He said, my face fell. He made no move about letting me in which made me even surer that I wasn’t welcome here. I ran my hand through my hair and didn’t know what to do. “I guess you can come in.” He said holding the door open. I smiled at him and he shrugged. I knew there house from my pre addict days and so I made my way up to Adams room. I sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. Here, I would hurt myself. I was safer here. For the first time since Fitz and them, I felt tired, like mind blowing exhaustion. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Hey guys! I'm so glad you liking this series, but i'm at a block. What are some thing that Mrs. Torres can be freaked about when she comes and finds Meghan??!! Category:Blog posts